¿Alessa?
by AnglicaGonzlez19
Summary: Alessa es una Híbrida aunque tiene mas cualidades vampiricas que humanas.Ella quiere saber quien es su padre y para eso tendrá que acercarse a la familia de su madre.En el camino conoce el amor y logra unir nuevamente a sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola...,un saludo a todos ustedes por leerme,quisiera que por favor comentaran esta historia solo para saber si soy buena escritora**

 **Desclaimer:Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen,los otros yo los eh creado jjj**

 **Espero que disfruten el primer cap**

 **...**

 _ **Capitulo 1 :Yo soy Alessa**_

 **Renesmee pov:**

Me encontraba en el bosque disfrutando un poco del clima y hundida en mis pensamientos .Yo pensaba en algo imposible no lo podía creer seguía pensando en el ,seguía pensando en Alec Vulturi ,se que mi relación con el se termino hace bastante tiempo pero no lo puedo olvidar el fue algo muy importante en mi vida .escuche un ruido era un rugido muy fuerte el cual me saco de mis pensamientos eso me hizo reír ya que era mi amigo Jacob el cual de repente salio de entre los arboles ya en su fase humana y me saludo

-Hola Ness,¿que haces sola por aca?

-Hola Jacob estaba descansando un poco

-¿aquí Ness?...por lo que veo ya perdiste tu falta de glamour

-Oye es que no puedo estar sola un instante .(me estaba haciendo la enojada )

-Si puedes ,lo que pasa es que Bella me envió a buscarte ,parece que encontraron a una persona importante para ti ,estaba bagando por el bosque

¿Quien es Jacob?

-No lo se,no me dieron detalles ,solo me pidieron que te dijera esto ,y que vallas de inmediato a la mansión

-Bien,es mejor ir ya

 **Edwar pov:**

-¿Que haces por aquí?

-Solo estaba de paso

-A Renesmee le interesara verte aquí

Bella interrumpió por que esta conversación se tornaba un poco cansada para que todos la escucharan

-Edwar por favor déjala tranquila, no la incomodes

-Bella tu sabes quien es ella y también sabes que no debe estar por aquí es muy peligroso

-si lo se pero me alegra verla ella es parte de la familia - En un segundo me llego a mis fosas nasales el olor a perro y supuse que Renesmee vino con Jacob,el crujido de la puerta al abrirse me incomodo un poco pero también me alegro ver a Renesmee

-Tu,tu...tu eres..

-Si yo soy Alessa

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo

-¿De que?-Ella no respondió mi pregunta

-A solas

-Me entusiasmaba saber que hacia aquí pero un grito me saco de mis pensamientos y esa escena me asusto -Alessa! ¿Que te pasa?

 **...**

 **Esta historia la escribí hace aproximadamente 1 año pero no me atrevia a crear una cuenta aquí y publicarla pero ya llego el día jjj. Espero hayan disfrutado el primer cap y dejen sus review para saber si les esta gustando**

 **Bye...Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola...Yo de nuevo por aquí,este es el segundo cap espero les agradecer ya que ayer recibí un lindo review que me hizo darme cuenta que debo seguir publicando solo por ustedes y que no me debo decepcionar ya que es mi primera historia y se que a muchos les gustara. Los dejo para que lean jjj**_

 _ **Capitulo 2:¿Quien es mi padre?**_

 _ **Renesmee pov**_

-¡¿Quien esta usando su don en mi?!-Grito Alessa un poco desesperada

-Mire hacia todos lados y vi a mi familia pero al único que vi fue a mi papá interesado en Alessa-Papá deja de leerle la mente-en el momento que el me miro sentí como toda el área se calmaba ,el ya no estaba usando su don ,así que me agache y ayude a Alessa a levantarse

-Gracias,¿pero cual es tu don? -Le pregunto a mi padre

-Mi don es leer las mentes

¿Que quieres saber sobre mi?

-Quiero saber ¿porque gritabas cuando te estaba leyendo la mente?

-¿No lo saben aun?

-Todos nos miramos y dijimos al unisono-NO

-Mi don es clonar los dones que estén utilizando en mi y emplearlos con el doble de fuerza

-Que interesante don

Mire detenidamente a Alessa y me dispuse a alejarla de mi familia un poco

-Ven Alessa acompáñame

-¿A donde vamos Renesmee?

-Por favor no me digas Renesmee dime mamá

-Esta bien

-Vamos a un lugar muy especial y solo

Corrimos por el bosque,el olor a madera me encantaba,nos detuvimos en un claro al cual me gustaba ir ya que era muy tranquilo

-¿Este es?

-Si,ven siéntate .Ahora ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

-Yo quiero saber ¿Quien es mi padre?

 _ **Alec pov**_

Mi maestro me envió a Forks a buscar a Renesmee ,tenia tantas ansias de verla ,pero primero quise ir al prado donde acostumbraban a ir Bella y Edwar cuando eran novios y también Renesmee y yo. Pero cuando llegue me encontré con una sorpresa estaba Renesmee y yo ya no podía esconderme ya que ella y la chica junto a ella me estaban viendo,así que sin otra opción me acerque a saludaras pude escuchar como Renesmee le decía a la chica "el es" ,pero hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada

-Ho...hola Renesmee-vi como ella se sonrojo pero me respondió

-Hola Alec

-Mama,¿su nombre es Alec?

-Disculpa Renesmee ¿ella te dijo mamá?

-Alessa por favor discúlpame un momento-me levante y tome a Alec de su mano derecha y lo guie lejos de el prado

El tacto de su mano junto a la mía logro que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera,nunca podría olvidar a Alec- suspire cansada por eso pero aun así seguí caminando

-¿Que pasa Renesmee? ¿porque ella te dijo mamá?

-No se por donde empezar pero quisiera que mejor te calmaras y pensaras tu reacción

-¿Reacción?,¿de que hablas Renesmee?

-Alec la chica del prado se llama Alessa mejor dicho niña ,tiene 7 años pero su apariencia es de 17

-¿Siete años ?

-Si y también es una híbrida pero tiene mas cualidades vampiricas que humanas

-¿Porque?-esquivo mi pregunta

-Su don es clonar los dones de otros vampiros cuando los utilizan contra ella y luego los emplea con el doble de fuerza

-Que buen don,me gustaría llevarla a la guardia

-Si,mejor no pienses en eso

-¿Porque?

-Alec esto es difícil,pero te lo tengo que contar

-Bueno dime

-Alessa...Alessa es tu hija

-¿Como Renesmee? ,¿porque jamas me entere que tenia una hija?

-A los pocos días de cuando tu me dejaste y te fuiste me entere de que estaba embarazada pero no tuve la opción para avisarte de esto.¿pero que estamos haciendo? ,Alessa esta en peligro vamos-los dos corrimos a velocidad vampirica pero cuando llegamos todo estaba normal aunque Alessa haya corrido hacia nosotros y nos haya envuelto en un abrazo

-Papa ,mama siempre espere estar con ustedes

\- ya esta oscureciendo vamos a la mansión-dijo Alec-...Renesmee espera ¿que diré yo cuando entre?

-Tranquilo sabrás que hacer .

 **Como ya dije agradezco ese review,cuando lo vi en mi correo me quede paralizada de la alegría ya que alguien esta leyendo esas locuras que escribo.Y...no me queda mas que decir que nos leemos pronto.**

 **Feliz Año 2017**

 **de parte de AnglicaGonzlez19**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 :Juntos de nuevo**_

 _ **Renesmee pov:**_

Llegamos a la casa y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Alec pero mi madre se alegro al sentir como Alessa la abrazaba y le decía que la quería mucho

Mi abuelo fue el que empezó a hablar

-¿Que haces aqui Alec?

-Yo vine porque Aro me envió a buscar a Renesmee el dijo que ella tenia algo muy importante para decirme y así fue ,me entere de que tengo una hija

-Intervino Edwar-bueno entonces ya te puedes retirar

-Lo siento Edwar pero Alessa me pidió que me quede algún tiempo

-Bien...la única solucion es que te quedes una temporada

-Lo hare. Alessa ¿porque no subes a la habitación de Renesmee y descansas un poco?

-Bueno

 _ **Alec pov:**_

le pedí a Renesmee que me acompañara yo debía alimentarme y ya que no soporto la sangre animal fuimos a un pequeño poblado, mientras yo me alimentaba me sorprendió ver a Renesmee también alimentándose de sangre humana y le pregunte

-Renesmee ¿que estas haciendo?

-¿Yo?-mire incrédula la situación y el asintió- estoy alimentándome

-Si ,pero se que no te alimentas de sangre humana

-estos días lo eh hecho ya que me alimenta mas que la animal y puedo durar mas días sin tener que alimentarme

-Me sorprendes señorita Renesmee

cuando terminamos de alimentarnos corrimos hacia el bosque,tenia tantas ganas de hablar con Renesmee de todo lo que siento por ella. llegamos a un claro muy lejano creo que ningún humano hubo estado nunca en este lugar nos sentamos en posiciones cómodas yo estire mis piernas y Renesmee las cruzo y ella empezó a argumentar

-Alec,¿porque me dejaste?

-Porque...Renesmee yo no estoy acostumbrado a vivir asi ,yo soy diferente

-Eso lo se pero no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación ,deberás esforzarte mas con tu respuesta

-Renesmee me creerías si te dijera que no tengo idea de porque me aleje de ti- ella no respondió nada pero yo decidí seguir hablando-Entonces me encontraba tan triste buscando esa respuesta que... Aro me envió por ti

-Alec yo te ame pero...

-Pero se que te destroce y aceptaría si me mataras

-déjame terminar. Yo te ame pero todavía te amo y quisiera que porque no,mejor...-no termine de hablar cuando sentí la manos de Alec acercándome hacia el y sus fríos labios besándome

-¿Eso era lo que querías Renesmee?

-¿Como lo supiste?.Tu don no es leer mentes

-Pero necesitaba besarte,ahora regresemos a tu casa ya Alice debería haber tenido una visión

-si yo la conozco y se que deben estar por salir a buscarme

-Renesmee

-si

-Juntos por siempre

-sabes que te amo que mas quieres de mi

Sin mas corrimos a velocidad vampirica hasta la mansión y como supuse ya todos estaban preparados para salir a buscarme

 _ **Bella pov:**_

-Hija ¿donde estabas?

-Mama yo les dije a ustedes que estaría con Alec

-Lo siento,sabes que te queremos y por eso nos preocupamos por ti y...tambien porque Alessa esta preguntando por ustedes en tu habitación Renesmee ,deberían subir

-Si ,vamos Alec-subimos rápido las escaleras hasta que llegamos a la segunda planta ,Alessa estaba buscando ropa en mi armario eso me provoco un poco de risa ,ya que parecemos de la misma edad pero en realidad ella es mi hija ,así que empece a argumentar

-¿Que buscas Alessa?

-Ropa cómoda mamá

-Esta bien,pero mañana iremos de compras

-Que bien que la lleves Renesmee

-¿tu crees que iré yo sola con Alessa ?

-supongo

-pues te equivocas ya que necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude con las compras

-bien yo las acompañare

-no ibas a tener otra opción


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4:Es perfecto para ti**_

Renesmee pov:

Cuando amaneció escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse ,y luego una suave brisa pasar a mi lado ,escuche una angelical voz diciendo:

-despierten ya es hora

-Eso me provoco que diera un ligero brinco y casi cayera al suelo,por suerte Alec estuvo justo a tiempo para sostenerme ,cuando abrí los ojos vi a Alec riendo,pero no le puse mucha atención y me dirigí al baño necesitaba arreglarme,así que me di una ducha y me lave bien la cara con abundante agua ,salí del baño y busque algo de ropa ,luego escuche como Alec despertaba a Alessa murmurándole cerca del oído y dándole un beso en la mejilla ,me pareció muy dulce

Alec pov:

Luego de despertarlas a las dos encendí el motor de el auto de Edwar y fuimos al centro comercial,Renesmee comenzó a hablar de que le gustaría para que Alessa se probara algo de ese estilo en el centro comercial,me provoco un poco de risa ya que solo cuando estaba con Renesmee escuchaba esas cosas .Estacione el auto en el estacionamiento y luego entramos a el centro comercial vi muchas tiendas con ropa elegante para dama y otras con ropa juvenil,todas las personas en el centro comercial me observaban y no sabia porque así que decidí preguntarle a Renesmee

-Renesmee,¿porque todos me observan de esa manera?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

-No

-Ven acompáñame,pruébate esto

-Renesmee me estaba entregando algo de ropa y me hizo entrar a un probador ,cuando sali de el ,vi a Renesmee muy sorprendida,esa expresión jamas la había visto en ella y tampoco en Alessa así que decidi preguntar

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Alec no te has visto acaso?

-si

-¿Entonces porque preguntas?

-No lo se,me vestiste como alguien de esta época

-Te vez muy bien papá

-Bueno ya que tu Renesmee te encargaste de comprarme ropa a mi ,es mi turno de buscarte algo lindo

-Esta bien me encantaría volver a conocer tus gustos para mi

-¿Mama acaso tu dijese otra vez?

-Si, te explicare cuando tu padre y yo eramos novios nos encantaba darnos regalos sorpresa muchas veces nos regalábamos ropa y nos la colocábamos para asistir a una cita romántica

-Toma Renesmee pruébate esto

-Hice justo lo que Alec me dijo,cuando,salí del probador me vi al espejo me veía hermosa ,ese vestido y esos accesorios que me dio Alec para probármelos combinaban perfectos ,pero una angelical voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Renesmee ya estas lista para salir en una cita conmigo?-lo mire un poco vislumbrada,el parecio notar mi preocupación-¿aceptas?

-Claro que si,pero primero hay que llevar a Alessa a la casa

Nos subimos al auto y comenzamos con el recorrido todo fue tranquilo,dejamos a Alessa con una carta que decía que volveríamos en unos dias ,Renesmee aprovecho para salir del auto y sentarse en el puesto del copiloto

 **Holaa ¿Como estan?...pss bueno que les parece,es muy loco que otra persona elija tu ropa eh y mucho mas que a ti te guste. Jjjj a mi me ha pasado pero lo tengo que superar ya;me dicen que lo hacen "con buena intencion" ¬¬ aunque no les creo yo tengo un estilo un poco rockero y a veces mucho rosa °-°pero a mi me gusta.**

 **Ya saben dejen Review pliss,eso me inspira...!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5:Primera cita**_

Renesmee pov:

Viajamos por un largo tiempo,en realidad no sabia a donde me llevaría Alec hasta el momento en que unas palabras salieron de sus labios

-Renesmee,no quiero hacerlo

-¿De que hablas?

-No quiero cumplir esta misión

-¿De que "misión" hablas Alec?;no entiendo -el detuvo el auto y salio de el,me hizo dar un pequeño susto el motivo de que al segundo siguiente me elevo en el aire y comenzó a correr por el bosque y se detuvo justo en el medio de ese majestuoso bosque ,me bajo hasta el suelo

-Renesmee,mi maestro me envió por ti,en realidad no se que te quiere hacer ,pero yo...yo no soy capaz de llevarte hasta Volterra para verte sufrir

-Alec -fue lo único que pude decir antes de besarlo bruscamente,el respondió a ese beso y llevo sus manos hasta mi cintura su frialdad me atrajo mas hacia el

-No entiendo Renesmee¿porque haces esto?

-Mira Alec el solo hecho de que me hayas dicho la verdad es suficiente para mi, me salvaste quien sabe de que cosa que me pudo haber hecho Aro

-Te amo Renesmee

-Alec tengo que mostrarte algo,yo creo que es de tu interés

-¿Que es Renesmee?y ¿donde esta?,su cálido toque me saco de mis pensamientos luego de unos instantes unas imágenes inundaron mi mente era una pequeña niña corriendo en un prado tenia cabello rizado,piel pálida,y sus ojos eran de color azul ,después era una bebe en brazos de Bella y Edwar ,supuse que era Renesmee pero una imagen me llamo mucho la atención,era Renesmee se veía que estaba sufriendo un poco pero también se notaba alegría en su rostro Bella estaba sentada junto a ella dándole fuerzas y Carlisce estaba sosteniendo una pequeña bebe que nacía de Renesmee,lo único que pude pronunciar cuando todo termino fue "Alessa"

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que si,nunca pensé que me fueses a mostrar esto

-Solo lo hago porque te amo,pero creo que me debes un paseo

-Así es señorita pero lo aremos luego tenemos que ver a Alessa

-Ella esta bien,esta con mi familia

-Entonces que quieres hacer

-Que crees,hace años no nos veíamos

Alec pov:

-Bueno señorita Renesmee nunca creí que me ibas a pedir esto,pero tus deseos son ordenes-nos subimos al auto y comenzamos a recorrer el camino por un largo tiempo hasta que Renesmee me hizo detenerme dijo que dentro esa parte del bosque había una cabaña que era de Rosalie pero que ella siempre podía ir. Nos adentramos al bosque y si era una pequeña pero linda cabaña,Renesmee saco una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta

Renesmee pov:

-La casa de mi tía Rosalie era acogedora ,tenia una pequeña sala un baño cerca de la cocina y en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones,sentir la esencia de Alec tan cerca de mi me saco de mis pensamientos,esa voz angelical cerca de mi oído que decía mi ángel me atraía,su fría mano recorrió mi cintura ,y sus labios me dieron un beso,sentí como me elevaron por el aire eso solo me causo risa,Alec me dio otro beso que mientras subía las escaleras y llegábamos a una habitación no rompimos ,no se si Alec se quedo sin aire pero yo si así que decidí romper aquel apasionado beso,empezamos a quitarle la ropa a la otra persona aunque nos ayudábamos un poco nosotros mismos.

Alec me lanzo suavemente sobre la cama pero su peso caer sobre el mi cuerpo me hizo gemir ,no espero mucho para acariciarme todo el cuerpo y besarme .

Alec pov:

Renesme gozaba de esas caricias y yo lo notaba pero quería que ella tomara el control solo quería ver como lo podía hacer me di vuelta y ella quedo sobre mi y empezó a besarme se sentía bien pero me gustaba mas que yo tuviera el control en un momento de descuido de Renesme la hice mía me rasguño la espalda y eso me causo risa pero yo solo gruñí para darle una respuesta;así pasamos toda la noche

Cuando amaneció nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la mansión Cullen para buscar a Alessa pero cuando llegamos no había nadie y Renesmee encontró una nota yo la tome estaba escrita por una perfecta letra cursiva era Aro así que comencé a leer en voz alta para que Renesmee me escuchara:Querido Alec como no te encontramos tuvimos que raptar a la familia Cullen, Alice,Edwar,Isabella,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmet,Carlisce y Esme,fui con toda la guardia ,a y también nos trajimos consigo al lobito que lastima que no conseguimos a tu amada Renesmee.

 **Oww ellos regresaron enserió jjj ¿Que pasara despues?...ta ta ta tan(musica de suspenso).**

 **Si ya se soy pesima con los efectos de sonido pero es todo lo que puedo hacer hasta ahora jjj**


End file.
